


Tener bobos amigos es tan divertido como exasperante

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Best Friends, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, F/M, Fem Gintoki, Female Gintoki, Friends time, Friendship, Gin debe resolver las cosas con Takasugi, Gintoki is Ginko, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Melancholy, Minor Violence, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), TakaGin mention, Tensión romántica no resuelta, Unresolved Romantic Tension, genderbender, gintaka mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Situado en la batalla de Rakuyou, mientras se dirigen a su destino Ginko no puede conciliar el sueño debido a las preocupaciones que tiene en su mente y sus amigos aparecen para animarla...de a sus propios modos.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma & Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	Tener bobos amigos es tan divertido como exasperante

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les dejó otro fic de nuestra querida Ginko pero esta vez conversando con sus viejos amigos, me lo he imaginado así después de ver la Saga de la Batalla en Rakuyou antes de reencontrarse con Takasugi. Que lo disfruten mucho, continuaré publicando más historias centradas en TakaGin.   
> Gintama no me pertenece, es la obra maestra de Sorachi-sensei.

**Tener bobos amigos es tan divertido como exasperante**

Hoy no iba a dormir esta noche. Noche no. El cielo era una interminable oscuridad bañado de infinidad de estrellas, como si estuviera en un océano infinito lleno de luces.

Ginko no podía beber ni hacer apuestas como acostumbra hacer. Tan sólo podía quedarse aquí, mirando este infinito cielo y esperar a que lleguen a su destino.

Un destino donde la unió con sus viejos amigos.

Un destino a donde había ido la traviesa y glotona Yato que fue por su propia cuenta.

Un destino dónde se encontraría con el hombre al cual lo anhelaba en sus profundos pensamientos y ha estado presente en sus sueños.

Había tantas cosas en mente que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño en paz.

¿Qué es lo que no la dejaba dormir?

Qué Kagura se fue con los Kiheitai por su propia cuenta por asuntos familiares. Qué Utsuro y Shouyo eran la misma persona. O qué él estaba ahí vivo o medio moribundo…

Mierda, necesitaba algo para calmarse.

-Sabía qué te encontraría aquí -

Ginko ni se volteó para saber quien era.

-Tratando de sonar genial y misterioso, Zura -comentó inexpresivamente.

-¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da! -el eslogan de su mejor amigo no tardó en salir de su boca.

-Deberías estar descansando y reservas tus energías para tus futuras batallas, Kinko -

Un golpe en el rostro no se hizo esperar.

-Los idiotas como ustedes deberían descansar para siempre, ¿no creen? -expresó Ginko con cierto desdén.

-No soy idiota, soy Katsura -corrigió su amigo de cabello largo.

-Aún estás llena de energía, me alegra saber que estás bien, Kinko -

Otro golpe dirigido al rostro del líder de los Kaientai.

\- Lo siento, aquí no hay ni conozco a nadie llamado "Kinko" -pronunció despectivamente. Sakamoto debería aprender mejor su nombre.

-¿Estás bien, Ginko? -preguntó directamente Katsura dejando de lado las bromas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Zura? -

-Sabemos que no puedes dormir porque tienes muchas cosas en mente, Kinko -pronunció Sakamoto recuperándose milagrosamente de los violentos golpes de la peliplata- Que la pequeña niña que siempre está contigo se fue sola y que Takasugi también esté -

Ginko lo interrumpió haciendo que el rostro de Sakamoto se estrellara contra la mesa.

-Sé más delicado en ese tema, Sakamoto -regañó Katsura- Ginko aún debe estar afectada por sus sentimientos por Taka -

La peliplata envió el rostro de su hermano a precipitarse violentamente contra la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-Dejen de meterse en los asuntos de otros, idiotas - espetó la peliplata.

Ambos hombres levantaron sus rostros impasibles a pesar que estaban sangrando.

-Vamos, Kinko. Qué hay de malo con compartir tus problemas con nosotros, tus queridos hermanos -

-No recuerdo que los considero como mis hermanos -

-Aunque no hay nada que avergonzarse, sabemos que tienes asuntos sin resolver especialmente con Takasugi -

-¿Quieres morir, Zura? Porque estoy dispuesta a cumplir con tu deseo -expresó Ginko con su bokuto en la mano- Además porqué estaría preocupada por ese idiota enano, no hace nada más que irse haciendo lo que quiera, siempre termina metiéndose en problemas y al final, aunque no nos necesite tenemos la obligación en ir a ayudarlo…

-No es eso lo que siempre hacíamos en la guerra Joui, cada vez teníamos que apoyarte porque atacabas al enemigo sin tener un plan en mente -aclaró Zura mirando a su hermana con calma que lo caracterizaba.

-Especialmente, te dabas cuenta cada vez que Takasugi estaba herido. Ibas a su tienda para tratarlo -comentó Sakamoto con nostalgia.

-Espera ¿cómo sabes eso? -espetó Ginko con sorpresa- ¿Nos estuviste espiando acaso? -

-La verdad sus gritos se escuchaban claramente -habló Zura en tono casual.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? -

-Por un momento pensamos que estaban teniendo s*xo ustedes dos jajaja-comentó Sakamoto divertido hasta que fue pateado lejos.

-Ustedes -murmuró Ginko cabizbaja y temblando.

-Recuerdas esa vez que estuvimos en la Posada -mencionó Katsura evocando hechos ocurridos del pasado como la gustaba hacerlo en cada reunión.

Sakamoto se levantó adolorido y sangrando aún más, pero sin verse afectado a juzgar de su imborrable sonrisa.

-Ah, eso fue cuando decidimos descansar en ese lugar después de eliminar a los Amanto que estaban ahí. Fue en ese momento que Takasugi tocó los pechos de Kinko, quién se hubiera imaginado que siendo tan reservado en el fondo era un pervertido como nosotros -

La peliplata se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, esa vez estaba regresando de su baño y se dirigió a la sala donde sus amigos la esperaban y al abrir la puerta sintió un empujón y un peso en su seno izquierdo, resulta que Takasugi fue empujado por Sakamoto y su mano aterrizó sobre su pecho.

-Aunque está el dicho que los que no demuestran sus emociones son mucho peores -Katsura asintió para sí.

-Lo dice el samurai que tiene fetiche con las viudas -le recrimina Ginko ante su hipocresía.

-Kinko y Takasugi eran tan exasperantes a la hora de coquetear -comenta Sakamoto- Siempre tenía que separarlos ya que estaban siendo demasiado melosos.

-Desde cuando los intercambios de golpes e insultos son considerados "coqueteos", tu cabeza perdió mucho oxígeno hoy, Tatsuma -la peliplata sentía su irritación crecer, era justo por esta misma razón que odiaba las reuniones y más con los amigos más estúpidos que haya conocido.

-Esa era su forma de coquetear, Ginko. Ustedes eran infantiles pero era notable que estaban hechos el uno para el otro - Katsura asintió pensativo.

\- Ustedes están comenzando a hartarme, no sé si vinieron aquí con la intención de irritarme aún más o me despierte el deseo de cometerme un seppuku antes de llegar a nuestro destino -

-No lo hagas, Ginko -comentó Katsura dramáticamente- Si cometes seppuku no me lo perdonaría, Takasugi no me perdonaría por dejarte morir antes que ustedes hagan **** -sus oraciones fueron cortadas por una patada de parte de la peliplata en su rostro.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, malditos idiotas? Piensan que mi relación con Shinsuke es todo ****, pues se equivocan y para empezar porqué abordan con ese tema como si fuéramos parte de una cursi historia Shoujo. Hemos terminado hace mucho tiempo y seguirá así -pronunció Ginko irritada.

-Ginko -

-Kinko -

-Deben saber que desde que hemos perdido en esa guerra tomamos caminos separados, la persona que nos unió Zura ya no está y es por eso que no tenía sentido seguir estando juntos -

-Ginko, ¿qué te hace pensar que Takasugi estaba contigo por Sensei? -

-Porque esa fue la raz-

-Te equivocas -

-Ginko -pronunció Sakamoto esta vez con tranquilidad- La verdad, Takasugi siempre te veía en la distancia. No sé que ha pasado entre ustedes dos pero de alguna manera deben aclararlo cuando se vean nuevamente.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Tatsuma. No sabes el daño que le causé a él y a Zura. Lo que hice en el pasado no tiene perdón -Ginko pronunció con cierta amargura.

-Pero pudiste hacerle llegar tus palabras a través de tu espada, Ginko -Katsura a pesar de no haber estado ahí, podía imaginarse lo que pasó entre su hermana y su antiguo amigo- Estoy seguro que Takasugi lo comprende.

\- Nada cambiará, Zura. Si él comprende o no, es su elección. Yo ya tomé mi camino y él ya tomó el suyo, como lo hicieron tú y Tatsuma -

-Ginko, es cierto que los cuatro tomamos caminos separados desde que Sensei se ha ido. Nos perdimos, nos quedamos varados sin saber a donde ir pero nunca dejamos de seguir caminando, seguir viendo nuestro mañana y a pesar que conocimos a otras personas...volvimos a encontrarnos -

-¿A dónde quieren llegar, Zura, Tatsuma? -cuestionó Ginko luego de dejar escapar un suspiro resignado- ¿Por qué tanto tratan de convencerme que debo arreglar las cosas con Takasugi? -

-Es fácil, aún lo amas mucho, Ginko y estoy seguro que Takasugi también, sólo que son demasiado tercos en admitirlo -

-¡Zura! ¿Acaso tú le dijiste-

-Lo admitiste Ginko, es muy tarde para que intentes negarlo. Además haz hecho muchas cosas contra el Bakufu tanto que pone en vergüenza a los Kiheitai y a mi grupo Jouishishi -

-¿De verdad, Zura? -preguntó un sorprendido Sakamoto- ¿Kinko una completa terrorista? -

\- Por favor, no te atrevas a -Ginko lo último que quería oír sería eso.

Muy tarde para nuestra querida peliplata, una vez que Zura abre la boca es imposible hacerlo callar.

-Irrumpió el Castillo de Edo y derrocó al ex Shogun Sadasada, humilló al Shigeshige con sus bromas pesadas, golpeó al actual Shogun Nobunobu dejándolo mal herido y evitó la ejecución de Kondo Isao ayudando a los Shinsengumi -enumeró Katsura los hechos ocurridos en los episodios pasados- Con esto demuestra que nuestra querida Ginko es mucho más terrorista que Takasugi y yo.

-Otro rasgo que Kinko y Takasugi tienen mucho en común -comentó divertido Sakamoto.

-¿Lo ves, Sakamoto? Con esto demuestra que están hechos el uno con el otro -

-¡Oigan dejen de decir mis crímenes como si fuera un verdadero logro! -espetó Ginko con irritación.

-Pero esos crímenes fueron los que te llevó a esto, además no tuviste miedo de siquiera enfrentarte una vez contra Nobunobu -

Ginko quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, debió imaginarse que su idiota hermano no mantendría la boca cerrada.

-Takasugi nunca dijo nada al respecto más que destruirme junto con el podrido mundo -puntualizó Ginko.

-Ginko, deberías interpretar bien su mensaje. Después de tanto tiempo enfrentados, no puedo creer que aún no hayas descifrado lo obvio. Takasugi todo este tiempo quería declarar su amor -concluyó Katsura.

El rostro de Katsura no tardó en ser estrellado contra la mesa.

\- Lo estás diciendo mal, Zura. Lo que Takasugi se refería es que quiere hacer ***** a Ginko -

El rostro de Sakamoto se precipitó contra el mueble también.

-Además, es inútil que trates de negarlo Kinko -pronunció Sakamoto ensangrentado- En esa vez cuando se supone que íbamos a reunirnos los cuatro, apareció el lolicon en su lugar y estabas furiosa con él.

-Tú también lo estabas disparando como loco, a nadie le agradó que ese Kihentai haya hecho su aparición en la escena cuando nadie se lo pidió -aclaró Ginko con una mueca ante el recuerdo de la reunión de los Joui.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo aún no recuerdo que pasó ahí ni siquiera apareció el tal...cómo se llamaba - Katsura no recuerda lo ocurrido en esa reunión ya que él y Sakamoto fueron drogados, además que Ginko y Kurokono Tasuke salvaron el día.

-¿A quién te refieres, Zura? -y Sakamoto siendo un idiota natural que es era obvio que ni sabía a quien se refería.

-Ustedes se emborracharon demasiado, ni recuerdan que nuestro invitado festejó con nosotros y se fue antes que amaneciera -explicó Ginko con simpleza.

Tanto Sakamoto y Katsura asintieron de acuerdo olvidándose rápidamente el asunto sobre Kurokono Tasuke.

-¿Qué harás al respecto cuando te encuentres de nuevo con Takasugi? -inquirió Katsura expectante.

-¿Qué pregunta, Zura? -Ginko bufó mientras observaba las estrellas como si tratará de buscar alguna respuesta- Tan sólo mi prioridad sería que el idiota enano siga con vida, una vez que elimine a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, él será el siguiente -se volteó mostrando su sonrisa llena de malicia.

-O sea, en resumen "Haré lo que sea para que este vivo, no quiero verlo morir porque lo am -las oraciones de Sakamoto fue abruptamente por otra patada directa a su rostro.

-Deja de decir frases cursis salidas de un manga shoujo, Bakamoto -Ginko seguía pateando a su idiota amigo- Como si quisiera que fuéramos más que enemigos.

-Eso, podrías hacer cosas como enemigos con derechos -sugirió tontamente Katsura siendo pateado también.

-Ese término ni siquiera existe, baka -

-Baka ja nai, Katsu -

-Como si eso importara, Bakazura -

Luego de horas de intercambio de patadas a sus tarados amigos, Ginko miraba a los dos esta vez con severidad.

-Que esto no sea nuevamente mencionado, especialmente a Shinpachi ni a ese Kiheitai con auriculares ¿entendido? - los fulminó con su mirada carmesí.

-Puedes contar que nada saldrá de esta boca, jajaja -rió Sakamoto ignorando la cantidad de heridas impuestas por las constantes patadas de su amiga.

-Sobre todo a un bocazas como tú, Bakamoto -Ginko lo miró para nada convencida, decidió poner fin a esta charla con sus amigos. Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, de alguna manera le levantó el ánimo y ahora sentía que podía conciliar el sueño que no había podido obtener.

-Tan sólo tengo la esperanza que nos reuniremos los cuatro juntos y si no sucede, nos aseguraremos que ocurra no importa a qué nos enfrentaremos -Katsura parecía decidido a que la esperanza que Takasugi este vivo y que los tres se reencuentren con él se haga realidad.

Ginko le daba la espalda.

-Tan sólo el Chibi debe asegurarse de no morir mientras nos dirigimos a Rakuyou -y emprendió la marcha para dirigirse a su lugar de descanso.

Sakamoto y Katsura no cuestionaron de aquella acción indiferente de su parte, conocían muy bien a su amiga y sabía que estaba realmente preocupada por Takasugi, a pesar que no quiera admitirlo y mucho menos expresarlo abiertamente. Así también que Takasugi sentía lo mismo.

Después de todo estaban hablando de los dos buenos para nada, que eran todo menos ser honestos con sus sentimientos mutuos.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones instaladas en el barco de los Kaientai, necesitaban reponerse y recuperar suficiente energía para sus próximas batallas, sabía que sería imposible debido que tenían muchas preocupaciones en mente.

Sin que ninguno se haya dado cuenta, una figura se retiró tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-Escuché algo que no debía haberlo hecho -se dijo para sí mientras paseaba por la nave.

Una vez en su temporal habitación, tan sólo se sentó en la cama con su inseparable shamisen en la mano.

-Shiroyasha y Shinsuke...nunca me lo había imaginado -comentó Bansai reflexionando lo que acaba de escuchar.

No había tenido la intención de espiar la conversación de los antiguos compañeros de su líder, había hecho ademán de pasar de largo sino fuera que captó el ritmo de las melodías de la mujer de cabellos plateados.

Se sentía como si estuviera envuelta en un conflicto, una mezcla de notas rítmicas y desordenadas por así decirlo. El ritmo se volvió entre suave y caótico cuando escuchó a Katsura mencionar sobre los sentimientos de Shiroyasha por Takasugi.

Podía sentir notas melancólicas de balada, llegando a un crescendo cambiando a una clase de pop, rock and roll y otros ritmos que no podía seguir.

-Aunque no debería extrañarme, quizás esto explicaría la música similar de ambos...un conflicto interno entre amor y odio por así decirlo. Clásica y metal, ritmos extraños pero que complementan muy bien -se dijo para sí mientras se disponía a tocar su instrumento para ver si podía interpretarlo.

A pesar que Shinsuke nunca compartió su pasado compartido con Katsura y Ginko, Bansai y el resto de los Kiheitai nunca abordaron el tema considerando que eran solamente ex aliados convertidos en enemigos nada más.

Aunque por cierta razón, Bansai sospechaba que hubo algo entre Shiroyasha y Shinsuke debido por sus melodías que delataban algo más que sólo animosidad.

Había tensión entre ellos, eso era bastante claro. Los cambios de sus notas eran tan claras y confusas a la vez.

Después de haber escuchado la conversación entre los legendarios Joui, comprobó sus sospechas.

Bansai no lo mencionaría, no estaba en su lugar hacerlo. Ni siquiera a Shinsuke ni sus compañeros.

-Kijima se entristecería si se enterara -aunque, su compañera podía ser muy apegada a su líder pero no era estúpida. Podía suponer que ella ya sabía que sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos, su ritmo nunca iba a seguir ni combinarse con algo tan complicado y conflictivo como el de Shinsuke.

A pesar que han estado juntos por diez años, ellos aún desconocían detalles del pasado de su líder así también la relación que compartió con sus antiguos compañeros de guerra y su relación romántica con Shiroyasha.

Ahora mismo iban a dirigirse a Rakuyou, a donde Shinsuke estaba ahí y algo le decía que todos se reunirían y se enfrentarán a los Harusame con los Tendoshuu.

Por algún inexplicable sentimiento, Bansai estaba ansioso por ver qué clase de compañeros fueron los legendarios Joui para Shinsuke. Aquellos con los que luchó, aquellos con los que compartió sentimientos de amistad y camaradería y aquellos con los que intercambió sonrisas.

Bansai podía sentir el ritmo de Shiroyasha ahora mismo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

-Está claro que estás ansiosa de verlo también, Shiroyasha -y con esto, Bansai comenzó a interpretar unas armónicas melodías que resonó por los aires, ofreciendo tranquilidad a los presentes logrando conciliar sueños, especialmente a nuestra querida peliplata, quien inconscientemente sonrió sumergida en los sueños donde estarían presentes las personas que anhelaba verlas. Kagura. Shouyo-sensei. Yorozuya juntos. Sus amigos los cuatro Joui. Y Shinsuke.

-Shinsuke… todos...tan...sólo...esperen -susurró Ginko entre sueños- Iré...por...ustedes… -

Todos volverán a verse, de eso es seguro.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, Bansai me lo he imaginado así tal como lo escribí y les confieso que además de Takasugi, Kamui y Abuto, de los Kiheitai siempre me agradó Bansai.  
> Nos vemos en las siguientes historias, lo hago porque me gusta y trato de mantener viva a esta pareja que me encanta y se convirtió en mi favorita.  
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo queridos lectores, continuaré publicando más de nuestra querida Ginko.


End file.
